Silence Is Beautiful
by MizzKyuubi
Summary: Sasuke is a mute teenager. His brother tried everything to get him to talk, but still nothing. He posts an ad, to make Sasuke talk for 10,000! The person? Uzumaki Naruto of course. Swearing and .:Yaoi:.
1. The Mute Kid

A/N: YAYYY! NEW STORYYY! I hope it will be good. It's Alternate Universe. (sigh)! Oh well. I can' t make this in the current setting cause, Itachi left...and blah, blah, blah. So I decided to make it AU. Also, you can read my other story: Canine Attractions. n-n

I decieed to post this up a little bit earlier because…well I was afraid this ws going to be deleted or something. Ehehe…

Disclaimer:…I don't own Naruto and I hate typing this cuz it's sooo annoying! (The disclaimer)

You'll probably be seeing a lot of Sasuke/Itachi as in brother relationship. I AIN'T A FAN OF INCEST! YUCK!Okay well maybe Neji/Hina…But for SasuIta I think the brothers are so cute! Their relationship is a cute one! DARN YOU ITACHI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE CLAN! Stupid, hot-ass bastard…

Warning(s): OOC, Itachi and Sasuke brotherly relationship, and stupid idot things I write in here…

(()&$!

Silence Is Beautiful

By: MizzKyuubi aka Kyu Kitsune

Chapter One: The Mute Kid

Ever since his parents had died, his little brother was always like this. Mute. He wouldn't speak one word, scream, or yell anything. Not even make noises when he eats. Uchiha Itachi tried EVERYTHING to get his little brother to talk. Not much success there.

Sasuke was mute since he was about six or seven years. Now he was 14 years old. Sure, Sasuke attended school and stuff, and had a huge fan club like him…but he would never speak a word to anyone. Not even the teachers! It was a miracle Sasuke ate and didn't starve himself to death. The only way the two brothers communicate was either sign language or writing on pieces or paper.

Itachi was fed up with his little brother's act, so he decided to post an ad, on the city's bulletin board.

.:Young Mute Makes A Sound:.

I am glad you took this card.

The task is simple but hard.

You see, my little bro is mute since he was six or seven ever since our parents died.

He hasn't made a sound all these years! So I need you to make him say a word. Just one sound! Please?

If you succeed, I'll reward you with 100,000 dollars.

Sincerely Yours,

Uchiha Itachi

(A/N: THAT WAS SOOO FREAKING CHEESYY! UGH! THE FIRST TWO VERESES RHYMED! WHAT THE HELL?)

He hoped someone picked up his advertisement. Either way, the reward is quite huge. Someone…or some people was about to come…he was sure of it.

Two days Later…

Itachi sighed at the huge line-up in front of his house. Seems like these people were greedy, he thought. This was the second line-up for the job. He glanced at his little brother Sasuke, who was reading a French book made by an Uchiha. Oh yeah, they were the richest family in Japan…and possibly Canada. Who wouldn't want to take a task from an Uchiha? Itachi also noticed, most of the people were females. He rolled his eyes. Either they were here for the job, or…just checking us out.

"Sasuke, stop reading that book! It's time to hire someone that would make you talk."

Sasuke made a sign that said, "Screw off Itachi."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said with some coldness in it.

No. (That would be sign language okay? would be someone else replying.)

"Sasuke…"he said again with venom.

I said….Screw off.

"SASUKE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Itachi yelled losing his patience. He grabbed the book Sasuke was reading, threw it on the floor, not until he put the bookmark in it and threw Sasuke to the office room. Itachi smirked. A nice work indeed…

--

When Naruto caught hold of one ad, he was really caught hold. I mean…he would refuse 100,000 dollars! And to make a certain Uchiha to talk at that! That probably be the easiest thing in the world!

**Yeah, it would be if he wasn't mute for a long time.** Kyuubi said in his head. Then again, Kyuubi was right. This kid was mute for like six or seven years so it maybe be hard. But he was determined for the money! He needed it for his bills that was growing little by little.

_Oi, Kyuubi! Do you know where the Uchiha mansion is?_

**Yeah, it's located on Hashigawa Street, near Yukiro Avenue.**

_Kay, thanks._

The best thing about Kyuubi was that she knew where…everything was. Naruto seriously wasn't joking. Heck! Kyuubi could even tell you where the Emperor or the mayor of Japan was currently living at. Smartass fox.

()&$#!

So far, Itachi wasn't having so much luck. When he bothered to ask the girls questions (cause there were mostly girls here) they would be busy staring at the cute, handsome Sasuke or would be just drooling over him and his little brother. DAMMIT! He thought. Don't we have any male volunteers here? He quickly shooed the current girl who was blushing and giggling like a madman away.

Dammit! Naruto thought waiting in line impatiently. The service is going extremely slow today! He thought eating his chocolate bar. He also noticed, most of the people were women. Huh. No surprise there. The Uchiha brothers were currently known as the hottest guys around. It was either they were here for the job or checking out the two dudes. Naruto felt sorry for them.

He know little bout Uchiha. All he knew was that they were from the richest company that own the hottest hotels and cars around. That the parents died when they were younger, and that Itachi was currently the boss of everything now. Sasuke was the second boss.

The only thing Naruto didn't get was…why did Sasuke stopped talking after the death of the guy's parents.

**He was probably close to them.** Kyuubi suggested.

_Maybe…_ he replied. He pretty soon got caught talking with Kyuubi, that he didn't realize he was in front of the line.

"Hello? Sir?" Itachi said greeting the blond boy.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and blushed. "Sorry…I drifted off a bit.."

"Not at all…soo…"

When Itachi first saw the blond kid, he seemed to be perfect. The opposite of Sasuke, sort of like you know…Yin and Yang. Except that they were both males, mind you. The kid was loud, energetic, bright and a klutz. The total opposite of little Sasuke, who was: Dark, depressed, quiet and well…let's just say perfect.

Itachi couldn't help it but asked the boy one question. "Naruto-kun, are you gay?" His expression was incredible. The blondie's eyes were huge and round and his jaws were on the ground.

"WHAT!" he screamed. Itachi laughed. Itachi was gay, of course no one knew because he nevere talked about his love life. "Umm…no sir…I'm not."

Itachi felt Sasuke glare at him. He looked at his little brother and he could read his eyes: What in the names of seven hells would you ask that! Are you going to hit on him or something? Itachi chuckled and shook his head no before asking the Naruto more questions…he may have found the one…

--

It was extremely boring, watching the girls go gaga over him or his aniki. Sasuke had long gone quit talking over a many years ago. You see, he wasn't mute actually! It was just that…he forgot how to speak. He was afraid of what Itachi would say if he told his aniki. So he kept it quiet. Besides, it was pretty fun to be mute. He could annoy the shit out of his aniki, and people wouldn't bother him that much.

When Itachi first announced he was dating a man…Sasuke thought he was on crack because Sasuke never spoke one word. Itachi told him:

"I was bored with the ladies. Sure they have nice asses and stuff…but they bore me."

Sasuke almost freaked out right there…but good thing his dark pink haired bad-mouthed cousin, Tayuya was there to catch his fall. She had always suspected something was wrong with his bro.

Now he was listening to his brother talk with a blond dude, named Naruto. The blond teenage kid was about his height, though he seemed a bit taller by six millimeters. There was three lines on each of his cheek. They looked like whiskers, but that was impossible. Humans don't have whiskers. But the thing that attracted Sasuke was his eyes.

Naruto had very beautiful blue eyes, the two Uchiha noted. He was also muscular, but not too muscular. He was practically the man every girl would dream for…if they dig blonds of course. He was tall, lean(A/N: WTF does lean mean? I mean I hear it all the time and I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT LEAN MEANS. I only know one definition of it! What's the other synonym!) , muscular and pretty much handsome and hot.

But there was one thing that irraited him about the blondie: His attitude and personality. Naruto was too loud, cheerful and energetic for his taste. Though, Itachi didn't seem bother with it. He on the other hand prefer, quiet people. He didn't like loud noises.

He didn't like blonds…as well…even though he just described a man of a girl's dream.

(A/N: Well how sad!)

PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT! He, Uchiha Itachi had found the perfect person to cure Sasuke's muteness! Uzumaki Naruto! Whenever Itachi talked to Naruto, he felt kinda happy. It was probably because of the boy's bright personality. Yes! His search was over!

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi said calmly. Naruto snapped his head at Itachi.

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

"Just call me Itachi, Naruto-kun."

"Hai."

"You have just gotten yourself the job."

()&$#!

The Cherry Blossom Café was usually quiet. Soft music would be playing in the air, and murmurs of customers were heard as well. The Cherry Blossom Café was the most successful café of all Japan. Sakura was a professional chef.

After she graduated from university, she decided to build up her own little business. A café. A café that was busy everyday. Sakura was an expert cooker on different foods. Whether it was Mexican, American, Korean, Japanese etc. she knew all. Her best friend Ino was a great cook too. Second to Sakura, but loved flowers more and made a huge flower shop containing thousands of different flowers from other countries.

Sakura hummed a happy tune and read the next order she had to make. An extra large miso ramen. She knew who this order was from: Uzumaki Naruto one of her best pals. (A/N: Yes that pink haired bitch is in here!)

"What's the order Sakura?" Her friend, Tenten asked shifting her chef hat. Tenten was an expert cooker at Chinese food. Neji was good at Mexican but only work there part-time. Her other friends, Shino, Gaara, Kankouro(A/N:SPELLING! GADS!) and Temari were an expert at Vietnamese, Korean, Italian, and more of the European stuff.

"An extra large Miso Ramen." Sakura grinned to her brunette hair friend. Tenten rolled her eyes,

"Naruto." Tenten said. "So…who's making it?"

"Me." Even though she had all these friends, she was the best chef of all…

Naruto almost yelled out in joy, when Itachi announced that he got the job. Now he was going to treat himself for some ramen. Sakura insisted that he didn't have to pay, but he would just shove money into the cashier machine thing and made sure it stayed there.

When he entered the store, his good old friend, Hyuuga Hinata greeted him as usual. She had a crush on him last year…but grew out of it. She was currently seeing Kiba right now. So far, their relationship was off with a good start.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" she greeted quietly at her ex-crush.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted back taking a seat at one of the two chaired tables.

"Let me guess…an extra large miso ramen?" she asked taking out a notepad with a pen in her hand. Naruto thought she looked pretty cute like that.

"Yess! It's a special occasion!"

Hinata put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…? What kind of special occasion?"

"I got the job!" he blurted out loudly.

"REALLY!"

"YEAH!"

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!"

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!"

She just gave him a smile.

()&$#!

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE HIM! Sasuke sign-language to his aniki. Itachi sighed.

"He seem to be the right person suitable for the job."

WHY?

"Well let's say he can brighten up anyone's day!" Itachi smirked at his little brother before exiting the family room. "Oh, and Tayuya's coming to stay with us for a while."

Sasuke just frowned.

()&$#!

"So when are you starting?" Sakura asked after the group of friends closed the café. Naruto chuckled.

"Tomorrow!"

"Really…? You gotta give me an autograph of Sasuke-kun!" she said girlishly. "The hottest bachelor…!" Ino squealed beside her.

"I KNOW! I have posters of him on my wall!"

"Aren't you seeing Shikamaru though?"

"He doesn't mind." Ino retorted angrily.

"I see…"

"Well…I hope you do good on your first day Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Kiba snorted beside him.

"dude! Make sure you take photos of his house…or should…I say...mansion?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't think I'm allowed to…I have to ask Itachi."

"OH MY GOD! Get Itachi's autograph for me!" Temari shrieked out. "He is the hottetest guy in the whole entire world!'

"SASUKE-KUN IS!" Sakura and Ino yelled out. Pretty soon, the three girls started to squeal.

"Hinata…why aren't you acting like them about the Uchihas?" Neji asked out of confusion. Tenten, his girlfriend nodded in agreement. Neji was all she ever wanted.

"Well...I already have a cute boyfriend and I'm not into black haired guys that much." She said with a shy tone.

"Yeah! You have me-" Kiba said but was interrupted by Naruto.

"As an idiot." The group laughed, ignoring the squealing girls.

"Hinata! Your supposed to be on my side!" Kiba whined to his girlfriend. Hianta just giggled. Naruto smiled and stared at the bright moon. Tomorrow will be an awfully long day…

()&$#!

YESSS! I finished typing up this chapter! This is my first attempt on Naruto Alternate Universe! I hope y'all like it! It's quite long for a beginning chapter.

Like it review. Don't like…well either flame or…don't review. Suggestions are welcome! Either way…I want reviews only if you have suggestions or if you like it! I ain't forcing ya… n

Toodles,

MizzKyuubi

P.S. It's getting late…


	2. Important Authoress note!

IMPORTANT! Okay, guys...I'm not going to be on for a month becuz of some things. I apologize greatly! I'll return in the frist week of Septemeber! (begs for your forgiveness) I'm SORRRYYYYYYY!  
All my fics are on hiatus! But good news! New fics and one shots will be out, so yeah..

AGAIN I'M SORY!

Arigatou for listening!

MizzKyuubi

P.S. The icon i used In Silence is beautiful..umm...it didn't work so the new icon for sign langauge is../. which is sasuke's and the reply is #...so it be like this/.Blah./ and #blah# :D again thank you for ur patience and I'm really sorry! 


	3. Twice Too Many Kisses

A Really Long One and almost full page author's note: Hello everyone! MizzKyuubi is bacccccccckkkkkk! Ta-da! No more waiting! Though you guys did wait during the first week…ahaha…I forgot to tell you about the Internet…which disconnected so I had to connect it again…High speed! WEEEEEEEEE! And school started!  I have a tough math teacher…but he has a sense of humor which is good!

Now I wrote a few pages while I was on my "one-month-disappearance" and so I apologize if it's short…cuz I write big…plus…I didn't write the whole chapter...

Now…other things to tell you: There are about 4 new fic ideas. Canine Attractions is on Hiatus cause I'm starting fresh. There will be a fic where I put all my one shots in so…I don't have to make a new fic again, and again, and again. Ugh…annoying! The new fic that will be coming out that will be updated like Silence Is Beautiful is called The Secret Ingredient which won't be updated like Silence Is Beautiful…and won't have that much YAOI in it. Just a few in each parts. :D The other fic is called Best Friends Forever. It's a fun yaoi fic I want to do! I also want to do A Gaara/Ino fic:P

I apologize for such a long wait. I know there was a lot of reviews for Chapter One! And I want to thank you all soooo much! Replies are at the bottom.

Warning(s): Sakura(I don't like her) an…slight yaoi in the beginningish and some slight yaoi at the end.

P.S. My writing might have rusted a bit…sooo it might not be as before.

P.P.S:Do people even read all that junk I type? Jeezz…

+Chapter Two: Twice Too Many Kisses+

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I swear this Uchiha guy isn't what you think he is, Sakura-chan." A haired teenager said to a pink hair girl. "He's the cold bastard in the story!" Naruto cried almost dropping his cup of Green Tea.

"Don't say bad things about Sasuke!" she warned. Naruto pouted.

"But Sakura-"

"No buts! Now tell me how your job went." She sipped her Nestea.

"Okay! Ano…" Naruto scratched his head.

--

Naruto happily pressed the door bell two times. As he was waiting for someone to answer the door, he was having doubts. What if he couldn't make the Uchiha boy talk? And if that happen…he couldn't pay his loan! Oh the irony!

Naruto was so caught up in his negative thoughts, he didn't see Itachi standing in front of him with a raised a eyebrow. "Umm…Naruto-kun?" Itachi said experimenting the expression on Naruto's face. It was a O---O or… O.o…or… O.O. "Naruto-kun!" Itachi shouted. That seem to get the blond boy's attention.

"Huh? What!...Oh…aha…um…I was spacing out…" Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head.

Itachi smiled. He made the "get in" hand gesture. Naruto politely walked in, and Itachi shut the door behind him. "I bet your wondering where Sasuke is."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

"Just call me Itachi, since we will be seeing each other a lot from now on." Itachi said giving him a little smile. "Sasuke's in the garden. Here, let me show you where it is."

()&$#!

Sasuke glared at Itachi after his day with that stupid idiot blond dobe. He managed to survive the day with that "accident," Autograph wanting torture, and his poor flowers being ruined.

/.What in the world were you just plain thinking? ./

"For the last time Sasuke, it's for your own good!" Itachi shouted(Very OOC!) slamming the book he was currently reading on the desk.

/.Why couldn't you hire someone else! ./

"Oh, so you want to a rabid fan?" Itachi sneered at the younger Uchiha. No response. "That's what I thought. Oh, so how did the day go?"

/.Just juicy ./ Sasuke replied and made a long face.

"Well tell me about it!"

"ME TOO!" yelled a dark magenta/pink haired girl, popping out of nowhere. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt that said, "Badass Kunoichi" printed in fiery letters. She was also wearing black shorts to match the outfit.

"Tayuya! Stop sneaking up on people!"

"I wasn't sneaking baka! And Piss off!"

/.Do you guys wanna hear the story or not? ./

"Of course we do Sasu-chan." Itachi said snapping his attention away from Tayuya.

"Asshole…"She muttered quietly and took a seat on the arm chair.

--

"You like to hang out in the garden a lot huh?" asked the happy blond beside Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer. "Come on! Say something! Oh wait…you can't! Aha! My bad!" he chuckled, missing the glare Sasuke sent him.

/. Would You just Shut Up! ./

"No I won't."

Sasuke's eyes widen. /. You understand sign-language? ./

"Well yes."

/.How? ./ Sasuke was curious now.

"Well my Tsunade-baachan is one of the world's greatest medical doctors. I volunteered once, and worked with her at the deaf and mute hospital."

/. … ./

"Your lucky bastard."

/. Me? ./

"Yeah. You weren't born with the disability. You just grew into it. Now the other kids on the other hand were born with it. SO your lucky."

Sasuke looked off into the distance.

"How old are you?"

/. Seventeen. Why? ./

"You look like a damn pretty boy!"

/. Shut UP! ./

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I needed to get autographs!" He took out two magazines that had Sasuke on **it. **

/. Hell no! ./

"Oh come on! Please!"

/. No way! ./ Sasuke got up from the bench they were sitting on.

()&$#!

"I had a little trouble with the cold bastard." Naruto said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What trouble?"

"Stuff."

"Uh huh…"

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute before opening them up again. "That's not the only thing…"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say…that was his **first** one…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow again.

--

"Come on! Please? Just one teeny, tiny, little autograph? Wait, I mean two!" he corrected himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

/. Ask my big brother! ./

"Can't! Because I only need one autograph from him! Not two."

/. Ha! That gay ass! I always knew I was the hotter one! ./

"…Is your brother really gay?"

--

Naruto decided not to tell Sakura about Itachi being gay, so he left that part out. She glared at him.

"Hurry up! I'm listening!"

--

/. Yes! I'm trying to un-gay him! So far, no luck! ./

"Hmm…" Then he growled. "I almost forgot!" He took out a pen. "AUTOGRAPH!" Sasuke took this time to run, but not before shouting/. WATCH THE FLOWERS! ./

(A/N: Never thought of Sasuke as a nature-lover…)

)(&$#!

Tayuya laughed her ass off. Itachi smirked. "So he chased you around the garden of Uchiha?" Tayuya asked once she finished laughing.

Sasuke sent her a "what?" look. Tayuya shrugged. "I call it the Garden Of Uchiha."

"It's called the Spirit Garden, Tayuya-chan." Itachi told her. She fumed.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" she hollered.

"Okay! Then your big Tayuya! Other words…your fat!"

"I AN"t FAT! Can't you just call me Tayuya!"

"No, it sounds plain, and it's not polite."

"WHO-"

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. /. SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU WANT TO LISTEN OR NOT? Ya Ugly bastards. ./

(A/N: BUT SASUKE! Tayuya is pretty! And Itachi is so hot…but your hotter…)

--

After the many minutes of being chased by the stupid dobe, Sasuke stopped and turned around. /. FINE! I'll sign your stupid whatever! ./

"YAY!" Unfortunately, Sasuke picked up a rock and threw it in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Naruto is a klutz. SO as result of that, Naruto tripped on the **rock.**

**--**

"You tripped on a rock!" Sakura exclaimed interrupting the story.

"Well yeah…"

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't kill me after you hear this…"

"Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Huh….?"

--

Where were we? AH yes! Anyways Naruto had tripped over the rock, flew in the air and landed his lips right on Sasuke's.

--

"HOLY SHIT! HE KISSED YOU!" Tayuya shrieked.

" I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please don't make me deaf as well, Tayuya-chan." Itachi said rubbing his ears. She fumed of course. Itachi ignored her and grinned at his little brother.

"Ah, my little brother is following in my steps!" He patted Sasuke's back.

"Shut up girlie-ass." She swore, and gave 'Weasel' the middle finger. She ushered Sasuke to finish the story.

)(&$#!

It was a few good seconds before Naruto pushed himself off Sasuke. He and Sasuke then started spitting. (A/N:WHAT the hell…? Flame me on my bad sentences anyone…? (wails))

--

"NARUTO! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Sakura shrieked loudly gaining attention from all the other tables.

"What's all this ruckus?" Ino asked running over to their table.

"NARUTO kissed SASUKE!" she hissed. Now all eyes were on the three.

"He…WHAT?" Ino shrieked like her pink haired friend.

"Um…can I finish the story?"

--

"Let's pretend that never happen!" Naruto suggested after taking turns with Sasuke, using the mouthwash.

/. Hn ./

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Sasuke sent him a glare telling him to be quiet since they were in the family library.

/. And how is it my fault? ./

Naruto glared at him.

"If you didn't threw that stupid rock than this would've never happen!"

/. Your right. But you'll still fall! ./

"WHY YOU-"

He flung himself on top of Sasuke. Sasuke struggled, while punching Naruto. He quickly looked around for something. There! He quickly whacked the book on top of Naruto's head. He fell unconscious…but just had to land right on top of him. On the LIPS.

(A/N: YAOI AHEAD! Well…slight…if you don't want to read it, skip this paragraph puh-lease!)

Now, he must have been crazy or something. But Naruto's lips tasted a lot like ramen. He stuck his tongue in Naruto's mouth and began to feel around. Chicken, Miso…Beef…gosh there's even shrimp! Sasuke was about to taste more…but…

Silence…"OH MY ----ing GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE!" A red head shrieked standing in the doorway who was his half cousin, which scared the shit out of Sasuke so bad when Gaara was usually a very quiet person.

Oh shit. He was in deep shit. Very deep shit.

-"-"(-)

Please scroll to the picture that looks like this: . . 

Okay there will be absoulutely NO GAARA/NARUTO OR NARUTO AND SASUKE WITH NOBODY! I have decided the pairings and it will be:

Sasu/Naru(In no order…Naruto could also be hitting on Sasuke….personally I don't give a cow of which names are first)

Gaara/Ino (YEAHH!)

Itachi/Hinata (What? SO you prefer Neji/Hinata? But he's with Tenten…NOOO!)

Shika/Tem( Augh…)

Kiba? (No clue yet. Should I make him gay with Shino…?LMAO!)

Sakura/Rock Lee

Basically the most main ones are SasuNaru and others are Gaara/Ino and Ita/Hina. The others I won't bother writing.

------+STUFF+-----

Just for clear reasons…the story is told by them….but its being told in third person. I don't like first person. :D

Wonder what'll happen next…hm? I finnaaallly finished the Chapter! Here's a preview of the Next Chapter:

"Oh come on! You must have a hobby!" Naruto whined looking at the vases.

/. I told you I don't./

"Do you go out then?"

/.No./

"That's it! Today: Is Operation: GOING OUT!"

(Skip scene to show another scene)

"Your really hot in these magazines, bastard." Naruto said to Sasuke who readjusted his disguise a bit. "I mean you have two whole (BEEP)ing pages about you…plus…you on the (BEEPING) front cover! How (BEEP)ing cool is that?"

/. I don't know. You tell me! And what do you mean by hot? ./

"Out of my way ugly!" said a voice behind them, which was directed to Sasuke.

--

. . Okay anyways…third chapter will be out soon! I just don't know when…and The Secret Ingredient will be too!

Anyone knows good pop…or R/B or Rock songs I can put in my iPod? Techno/Trance is good too.

MizzKyuubi


	4. Gifts

……………Anyways…after like 2-7 months(I think)I'm **trying **to get back to writing. But it's not that easy here. Every single fucking time I try writing this stupid ass chapter…I ALWAYS GET A FUCKING writer's block! It's very frustrating. So please be a little patient and I'LL hopefully get back to writing mood again. Please and thank you!

Note: Italics is used for Sasuke's speech. Yes, I changed it. And to that farie person whatsoever… Sasuke chose not to speak because of his "emotional" problem. You on the other hand is different. And I'm sorry if I'm not perfect anyway… oh and Itachi will be OOC…

-(&!#$&()$#$

Read my profile. Look at the WAYYYYYYYYYYY bottom.

)(&$#$&()

A young looking blond woman sat at her desk reading her medical documents over. Her usual pig tails were tied up into the bun so she could concentrate. Her eye brows were scrunched up in concentration. Tsunade turned the page and was about to read the first line, until she was interrupted by Shizune, her assistant.

"HAPPY BIRTHDYA TSUNADE-SENSEI!" Shizune cried out happily throwing confetti in the air. Her pet pig squealed in delight.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It's my birthday today?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes! You didn't notice! Oh my god! Your working too much! Today we're going out for some fun!"

"I can't Shizune, you know that." Tsunade sighed and glanced at her assistance.

"Nope, we're going out whether you like it or NOT!" she said happily and skipped out the room, with her pig at her heels.

-

"What do you think will be a good birthday present?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't a fan of birthday parties. Naruto sighed. "Why do I even bother asking you?" he exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged again. Naruto sighed in frustration. "What do old women like?" he mumbled to himself. Though, Sasuke heard it.

_Old women?_

"Yeah, remember Tsunade-baachan? I mentioned it a few days earlier before," Naruto replied.

_Oh! Her!_

"Yeah, well today's her birthday and I don't know what to get her!"

…

"Hmph…" he mumbled. "I just don't know…"

Sasuke turned around and found something that caught his attention. A sign that said: Build-A-Bear workshop! That was perfect! He shook Naruto to get his attention. Naruto turned to look at him.

"What?"

_I think I know what you can get her…_

--

"Oh my fucking god! Really!" Tayuya cursed out loud in surprise. Gaara nodded. "Holy shit! I never knew Sasuke was like…like that! I am so fucking surprised!" she hollered.

"Tayuya, it would be better if you don't swear in my house," Itachi said entering the room quietly.

"Whatever Itachi! So, Gaara! Tell me more!" Tayuya said sitting down on one of the cushion chairs.

"Errr…well…I just told you everything I know…but when I walked in on them, Naruto was unconscious," he chuckled. Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Unconscious?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"What in the name of heavens are you two talking about?" Itachi asked. Tayuya chuckled.

"Something…very interesting..."

--

"Wow! Sasuke! You are so smart!" Naruto said happily browsing through the teddy bears, and other creatures. There were dogs, cats, monkeys, frogs…

_Are you saying I'm not smart?_

"Nope, I'm saying…OH! I found the one I was looking for!" Naruto stuck his hand in the pile and pulled out a…

_A slug!_

"Yeah, Tsunade-baachan likes slugs! She has like thirty-six of them in her basement!" he said admiring the slug.

_How interesting…_

Naruto knew Sasuke was disgusted. Somehow Tsunade-baachan had a liking for slugs…bluish green ones to be exact. What a coincidence the shop had a slug stuff animal! He took it to the wool machine. A salesperson took the bear from him and placed it on the tube where the wool goes in the slug.

"Hello, would you like the slug to be soft, medium, or hard?" she asked Naruto.

"Soft, please!" he replied.

She nodded and pressed a button beside her. Wool started entering the slug's body. After a few seconds she took the slug out and asked Naruto to feel it.

"Is this soft enough?" she asked him.

Naruto took the slug in his hands and hugged it. He nodded.

"Yes, it's soft enough!" he replied. She smiled.

"Now, you can take this and go over there to clean your slug," she pointed to the cleaners.

"Thank you," he said and walked over to the cleaners. He didn't notice Sasuke was gone in his presence.

-

Sasuke wanted to give something for Naruto. As he walked down the shelves of the stuff animals, he paused when he saw a fox stuff animal. It was red, with cute big red eyes and nine tails. How…strange for a fox to have nine tails. But on the other hand, it was **very **cute. This would be a perfect present for Naruto he thought. He took a fox from the bag and headed for the wool machine.

After cleaning, the slug Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't with him anymore. "Sasuke?" he called out. He started to panic. Crap, where was Sasuke? He thought Sauske was with him all along. He started to search the store.

Thankfully, Naruto found him at the wool machine, giving the salesperson a red animal. I wonder who's that for… Naruto thought. After a few minutes, Sauske was done and headed for the cleaners. Naruto followed him.

"So Sasuke, who's that for?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jumped and dropped the animal on the tub. It was a red fox with nine tails!

_Holy shit, you scared the shit out of me!_

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled and picked up the fox. "Who's this for?"

Sasuke started to panic. He was supposed to keep this as a secret from naruto. But Naruto found him out. What was he going to say to him? Oh!

_It's a present…for my cousin, Gaara! Yeah, Gaara!_

"Ooooh! The one with red hair right? And the strange "Love" tattoo on his forehead right?"

_Yeah…_

"Oooh, nice!" Naruto said. "Let's go pay for the animals then?"

_Sure._

--

"For the last time, I said NO Shizune!" Tsunade shouted. She was currently being pestered by her assistant.

"Come on! Please…please...please…" Shizune begged Tsunade.

"I just said…"

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" a cry rang in the distance breaking off Tsunade's reply. Tsunade twitched her eyebrow.

"Oi! Brat! Don't call…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted and showed her the slug. Tsunade squealed and grabbed the slug and hugged it really hard.

"Oh my god! Thank you Naruto!" SHE SAID GIVING Naruto a hug. He blushed and returned the hug.

"Anytime, Tsunade-baachan!" he gave her a grin. Tsunade's eyes flickered to Naruto's back.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing at Sasuke.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is Tsunade-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, this is Sasuke!" he introduced.

"Ah! You're the Uchiha kid Naruto's trying to make talk right?"

_Well…_

"Anyways! Welcome to the hospital for deaf and mutes! You might meet a new friend here!" Tsunade said proudly.

"Actually, we have to go…Sasuke needs to get home," Naruto said.

"Ah ok, visit me anytime brat!"

"Okay, bye Tsunade-baachan!"

--

"We're home Itachi-kun!" Naruto yelled out when he and Sasuke entered the house. Itachi was standing on the stairwell holding a tea cup.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun! So Sauske how was your little day?" he asked walking down the stairs.

_It was...interesting…_

"I see, okay well…Naruto would you like to have dinner with us?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay, I have to get back to my place, sorry…"

"It's okay! Good bye Naruto-kun!" he grinned and waved.

"Okay, good bye… Sasuke…good bye Itachi-kun!"

"Good bye!" Itachi called out.

_Good bye…Naruto._

--

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted him, when hr entered the building.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her.

"Your just in time! Dinner's being served!" She said and showed him to the table.

"Thanks, Hina-chan!"

He went to the table, where Neji, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kiba were seated at.

"Hey Naruto!" They greeted him.

"Hi, guys!"

"How was work?" Sakura asked picking up her chopsticks.

"It was fun," Naruto replied.

"Special delivery for Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata cried walking in with a gift box. It was red and orange.

"Oooh! A secret lover?" Ino cooed peering at the box.

"Don't be stupid, Ino!" Sakura said looking at the box with curiosity.

Naruto took the box from Hinata and opened it. Inside, was the red fox Sasuke was holding earlier!

"That liar!" he shouted out loud.

"Who's a liar?" Ino asked.

"N o one!" Naruto said and setted the box beside him. "Let's eat I'm hungry!"

Everyone agreed. Kiba's chopstick was the first to touch the food. Naruto smiled at the gift box.

_Thank you Sasuke…_

**Important:**

How cheesy can I get? Ugh! ANYWAYS IT'S FINALLY UP! LIKE OH MY FUCKING GOD! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADS! ANYWAYS, I KNOW NO ONE WILL REVIEW THIS AND IT WON'T BE AS POPULAR AS BEFORE, OH WELL IT DOESN'T MATTERR! AT LEAST IT'S UP! THANK YOU FOR READING! CHECK OUT MY NEW CRAPPY STORY! HARD LOVE IS IT'S NAME! THE 2ND CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST! I SUCK AT FIRST CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR READING!

MIZZKYUUBI


End file.
